Turning Point
by SlaYeRGiRLkaL
Summary: Brennan's thoughts while she's in the UK. Why didn't she sleep with Ian? Cam's thoughts about Brennan while she's in the UK and the case that follows.
1. Turning Point

PLEASE read Comfort first, this will make more sense if you do that

This is set during Yanks in the UK both parts from Brennan's POV I am planning to make this one 2 parts, the second part will be Cam's POV set in Part 2 of Yanks in the UK and at the end of Man in the Outhouse. Please let me know if you like with reviews

* * *

The opportunity to speak in the United Kingdom couldn't have come at a better time. The realization that things between Camille and I might be more serious than just sex scared me across the ocean. Dr. Ian Wexler had spent most of his time after my lecture hitting on me. He was an attractive man, I was interested, but I'd also been warned about him. He was a one night stand kind of man, and while I could respect no strings attached sex, I didn't want to be just another notch in his headboard, or bedpost or whatever the phrase Booth had used was, so I thwarted his attempts. Each time I claimed that it was because of Booth, but it was more Camille than anything else, I knew that our relationship wasn't an exclusive one, but I hadn't exactly been with anyone else since we'd started sleeping together.

There really wasn't a need to see anyone else, she left me feeling completely satisfied. Now that I thought I was really starting to feel something more for her, I had no desire to see anyone else. I thought that was logical. My reaction to the perceived seriousness of our relationship had sent me across the ocean, so sleeping with someone else would distance us further. I'd chosen flight at first, but now I was ready to fight. If I wanted things with Camille then I shouldn't pursue anything here in England, sexual or otherwise. I didn't know if it made any sense though.

I had even considered calling Angela, and spilling about my relationship with Cam, but I knew Grayson was there and she was trying to get her divorce. She was dealing with enough right now. I also had a feeling that she would be weird around Cam if I told her about our relationship, and I would be unable to do anything about it from my current location. I was almost reduced to asking Booth, but Cam was his ex, so I didn't think it would be a good idea, though if I worded my questions right he might think that I was talking about Ian. No, talking to Booth about this would be worse than when Zack had tried asking him sex questions. Things were really quite complicated in my head, but I really just wanted to be with Cam.

When she and I were talking on the phone, I'd wanted to tell her that I missed her, but Booth was there. She told me she was going to have her way with me when I returned, and I regretted accepting the invitation to speak at Oxford, and I regretted becoming involved in this murder investigation. I didn't want to wait until I got back home, I missed kissing her and seeing her smile, and I missed the way her fingers twisted in my hair while I went down on her, I just missed her. I kept asking myself why I had agreed to come over here, speaking at Oxford was an honor, and I'd known that when I had accepted, but I just wanted to go home. Then Ian died, and my flight back to Camille was delayed again. I'd called Angela when it had happened, because I couldn't handle telling Cam that I would be back later than expected.

The video chat with the lab was difficult, I couldn't look at Cam when she asked about a tox screen, I didn't want to be talking to her like this, I wanted to be with her. Cam had ended the conversation rather abruptly. I just thought that she was frustrated by our current positions, an ocean apart which I could understand, because that was exactly how I was feeling. Our conversations were all short and case oriented, and I didn't get the chance to say much to her. Hodgins didn't seem happy with her when we talked, and I was worried that things might not have been going well at the lab. When I told him that all requests needed to go through Cam, he had made a comment that even I could tell was sarcastic about her being our all powerful leader. I thought that maybe I should call her and ask if everything was okay after that, but I was quickly distracted by my work, and the knowledge that the sooner this case was solved the sooner I could see my lover.

When everything was finally over Booth and I were practically running to get out of there before anyone else was murdered and we were delayed again. The only thing on my mind as Booth and I took off for DC was how much I wanted to get home and ravish Camille.


	2. Jealousy

Cam's POV

* * *

I'd slept with Angela's now ex-husband Grayson, I wasn't proud of it, I actually felt guilty like really guilty about it, and Angela wasn't amused by it. Though Tempe and I weren't what you would call "exclusive" it was the first time in well over a year that I'd been sexually intimate with anyone other than her. With the things she did to me, there was really no need to see anyone else, I was completely satisfied with our arrangement. Our arrangement hadn't involved the cuddling that had definitely occurred after the thing with Zack though. I didn't want to admit to her that I had liked it, which worked out well because she had left town soon after that. Our arrangement was slowly turning into a relationship.

It had started out as a drunk night together, which had turned into a weekend in bed. It was one hell of a weekend in bed. I told her we should do it again. Then we had casually gotten together, usually for drinks after work, then we'd stumble into her place or mine, more because we were so intent on undressing each other, then because of the alcohol. Things had progressed from drinks to dinner, then planning weekends with one another. Dinners had started after she found out about my dinner with Booth, she'd told me that she could take me to dinner too if that was something I wanted. After a couple cases we had spent the weekend in bed together, which was probably how I'd come to have her clothes in my closet. I couldn't send her home on a Sunday night, and I couldn't have her show up late to work. We'd shower together on those Monday mornings, though the showering part had to wait. That's how her work clothes had snuck into my closet. That must have been why I slept with Grayson, to prove that Tempe and I were still having casual sex, nothing more.

I had told Sweets that I felt guilty because Angela was my friend, that was a lie. He bought it though. I mean sure I felt bad because Angela was a friend and a colleague, but the guilt was really all because of Tempe. I didn't know if I should tell Angela or not, but what about Tempe, if I told her would she be hurt, if I didn't tell her would she know I felt guilty? It was too complicated to deal with Temperance, so I tried to convince myself that I was just guilty because it was Angela's ex husband. I had others convinced but not myself, and to top it all off, I found out that she'd spent most of her time abroad thwarting the advances of an attractive male doctor, well until he was murdered.

She had even taken the time to call me one night when she couldn't sleep. Temperance told me she missed me, she just hadn't said so earlier because Booth was there yelling about his flat tire, and when she got back I wouldn't be able to have my way with her until she'd had her way with me. We never managed to ravish each other upon her return though. Things had gone south between Angela and Hodgins and Tempe had went straight into her comfort best friend mode. She was sweet like that when it came to Angela.

She must have found out about Grayson through Angela, because two weeks later, she had two men show up for dates. I knew she hadn't forgotten about them both because she was engrossed in the case. Temperance Brennan didn't forget things, it was intentional. She was letting me know that two could play at that game. She'd been having sex with the one I think his name was Mark, and she was seeing the other one intellectually. It was just a game though, because I knew that it only took one of me to stimulate her sexually and intellectually, and we could just cut out the middle man there.

"You're hilarious Tempe," She was grinning in response. I just rolled my eyes. "So should I stimulate you sexually tonight or intellectually?"

"What do you think?" It was clear that she was looking for sexual stimulation, and usually I would be happy to oblige, but tonight I was going for the other. I grabbed her hand.

"I will impress you with my knowledge of fine wines, after that display I think I need a drink." She chuckled and let me lead her out of the building. No men would come between us, I wouldn't let it happen. I cared about her. I'd gotten jealous, it wasn't just sex anymore, and I think after over a year's worth of sexual encounters I knew her well enough to say with certainty that she felt the same. Those men, were her way of dealing with what she felt. They were a deliberate attempt at making me jealous, and they had done just that. Things were definitely becoming serious.


End file.
